There exist many different techniques for the analysis of molecules. One such technique is optical spectroscopy, in particular optical absorption spectroscopy. Such spectroscopy may be carried out in the infrared (IR), visible (Vis), or ultraviolet (UV) regions. Vibrationally resolved UV-Vis/IR spectroscopy of small polyatomic molecules in the gas phase has been used for decades to generate specific molecular fingerprints. This allows identification of the molecules and, in conjunction with theoretical calculations, their structural determination. However, it becomes very challenging to use the technique for large molecules (e.g. proteins and peptides) due to the complexity of their spectra and the often low concentrations of the molecules in the gas phase, which inhibits the use of optical absorption for the measurement of spectra. In such a case, photofragmentation spectroscopy can be used to determine molecular absorptions and hence obtain structural information about molecules. This involves single or multiple photon dissociation of molecules in the gas phase by infrared (IR), visible (Vis), and/or ultraviolet (UV) (which includes vacuum ultraviolet (VUV)) radiation from a laser or non-laser light source. Another challenge with large, non-volatile molecules is bringing them into the gas phase for analysis. However, numerous reliable and convenient techniques have been developed in recent years in conjunction with mass spectrometry. These include converting the molecules to ions using an ionization technique, for example electrospray ionization.
The technique of mass spectrometry, which analyzes ions on the basis of their mass-to-charge ratio (m/z), permits recording a mass spectrum of ions and also their fragments. High resolution instruments, which include Fourier transform mass spectrometry (FTMS) instruments, such as those having an Orbitrap™ mass analyzer from Thermo Scientific or ion cyclotron resonance (ICR) mass analyzer, and time-of-flight (TOF) instruments, provide resolution sufficient to distinguish charged peptides by observing their isotopic distributions. Coupled with high dynamic range and m/z accuracy, this has resulted in mass spectrometry becoming a primary technique for the analysis of proteins and peptides, along with others such as nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) and X-ray crystallography.
A fundamental limitation of mass spectrometry, however, is that it relies solely on measuring the mass and charge of ions and their fragments, but often provides only limited information on the conformational arrangement or other structural arrangement of atoms in the molecules. Complementary techniques based on ion drift in gas, like ion mobility spectrometry (IMS) or field-asymmetric IMS (FAIMS), provide only very limited additional information on molecular structure.
It is known to measure photofragmentation mass-spectra based on a fixed wavelength UV/VUV laser/non-laser light source, e.g. VUV photofragmentation of proteins and peptides in the MS/MS top-down approach (see J. S. Brodbelt, Chemical Society Reviews 43 (8), 2757 (2014); and J. Lemoine, T. Tabarin, R. Antoine, M. Broyer, and P. Dugourd, Rapid Communications in Mass Spectrometry 20 (3), 507 (2006)). This approach allows for a drastic increase in a variety of fragments and their yield, facilitating protein identification. In particular, VUV excitation, typically by ArF or KrF excimer lasers, results in cleavage of peptide bonds and high abundance of characteristic b and y fragments. All these studies employ lasers with a fixed wavelength. In a recent patent publication, WO 2013/005060 A2 discloses photodissociation as a method of fragmentation in mass spectrometry, specifically in an MSn approach for peptide sequencing. However, structural information such as conformational/isomeric arrangement is usually not provided by this approach.
Accordingly, there remains a need to improve the analysis of large molecules, such as large biomolecules and their clusters, and their interactions, e.g. the binding of drugs to target peptides. In particular, it is desirable to provide an improved means for structural, e.g. conformational and isomeric, identification of such molecules and their mixtures. Achieving this is difficult with existing techniques due to the complexity of both the biomolecular systems involved and the corresponding experimental approaches.
In view of the above background, the present disclosure is made.